fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Phantom King
Devil Soul: Phantom King (デビルソウル・幻影王者(ファントムキング) Debiru Sōru: Gen'ei Ōja (Fantomu Kingu)) is Dante's most powerful spell. It allows him to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the ancient demon Mephisto, The Sovereign of Darkness. Due to his immense magical power, when he releases it a large large blast destroys the surrounding area. Description Unlike how the magic normally works, which is like a created by the user's knowledge of the form he is trying to replicate, this form is created when Mephisto tried to take over Dante's body to heal his wounds and magical power; much like how the do with humans. Instead, in his weakened state he was defeated and their roles were reversed. Once initiated, the spell alters Dante's appearance drastically. Firstly, his entire skin becomes pitch black. Even his clothes change their color, becoming black as well. He has a longer and spikier hair, resembling a mane, but it's longer and portrudes out the back of his head. It's color is white and it begins to glow. His jaw becomes more pronounced, lengthening slightly and also widening along with his mouth. His upper lip gains the shape of sharp teeth, even though he has normal teeth underneath. White markings surround his eyes also going down his jaw and end beneath his mouth. The eyes themselves become narrower as if he's glaring, with the sclera turning completely crimson, while pupil itself is silver. His body however receives the most notable changes. Besides his skin, it's physique becomes more bulky, his muscles bulge and become more well defined, much more than when he's not using the spell. His hands grow to semi-claws, able slash through various tough materials. His feet gain the same changes, except his shoes get destroyed, which is why he doesn't really like to use it. He says that if he uses this form too much, he will become even more bankrupt than he is now. Using this spell is extremely exhausting for Dante, so much that he cannot execute it in consecutive reprises. Also, he must exert a great deal of concentration and magic, as the influence of the demon grows stronger along with his bloodlust. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities *'Immense Durability': One of the main abilities granted by Mephisto is his resistance to not only physical but magical damage. Because of Mephisto's influence, Dante's lust for death and destruction increases exponentially. He is afraid that he might lose control, so subconsciously, holds back his power and focuses on defensive tactics to win his battles. Because of that, most of his offensive power goes into his defense. The potential for his durability is fully shown in his battle with Smon, where he was able to shrug off Simon's strongest spells, some of them even collaborative. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his bulky appearance, Dante is very fast and agile, able to dodge most attacks. Whenever he encounters an enemy strong enough to see his Phantom King Take Over, Dante prefers to use his speed in order to end the battle fast. One of the reasons is to hide his durability from the enemy. The other is due to Mephisto's influence. He has even developed a technique that would allow him to instantly reach his opponent. *'Regeneration': While in Phantom King, Dante can regenerate faster than humanly possible. Superficial wounds can heal in a matter of moments, while more serious injuries can take several minutes up to several hours depending on the damage. His most serious, life threatening wounds while still able to kill him will heal him faster than possible and play a major role in his survival against Simon. *'Immense Strength': During Phantom King, Dante's strength increases exponentially. He is able to lift objects several times his own weight and crush rocks several times his own size. In the battle with Simon, he was throwing large rocks and other debris at his opponent besides his use of magic. He has even created a technique to increase his already impressive strength. *'Chaos Mode': It is a self named ability Dante had acquired in his fight with Simon. It seems the longer he fights and the more damage he takes the more the bloodlust of Mephisto begins to influence him. Once that begins to happen the subconscious limitations Dante has placed on himself weaken, increasing his offensive capabilities. Speed, strength and overall damage he inflicts on the opponent increases immensely. If angered enough, his power could crush a small mountain. His speed can reach a level which even SImon cannot possibly stop him. However, the main weaknesses is that the durability that he is so proud of weakens considerably as he focuses all of his power on annihilating the enemy. Another major weakness is that if he passes a certain threshold of hatred, the demon may completely overtake his soul, and he could become Mephito. After the fight with Simon and his subsequent recuperation at Fairy Tail, Dante had been forbidden by Porlyusica from using Phantom King for more than 10 minutes and only under extreme situations. Magic Abilities *'Giga Fist' (ぎがふぃすと Giga Fisuto): A pseudo-magic and martial arts combination Dante uses for offence. Phantom King condenses Darkness Magic to a immense degree, rendering him incapable of using magic with the exception of its raw form. :*'Giga Impact': It is Dante's primary technique that is exclusive to Phantom King Take Over. It works by compressing magic into the center of his palm and releasing it, causing a huge wave of energy to hit the opponent, sending him/her flying in the air. The strength is enough to rip the opponent's body to shreds if they don't protect themselves. It can also be used for mid-long range distance attack. The effect weakens over too long distances. :*'Giga Buster': This pseudo-spell is the byproduct of Dante's childish side after getting a glimpse at Gildarts' Empyrean Crash spell. At the time he decided he also wanted to be able to send someone flying. It's basically a copy of his spell. He plants his feet firmly in the ground as to get extra strength and then uppercuts the enemy in the jaw, sending them flying a good distance in the air. Its strength compared to Empyrean is unknown. :*'Giga Buster: Crash': Basically a follow up of Giga Buster. After he sends the enemy flying, he uses Air Stream to jump high in the air above them. He then brings his hands together and smashes them down on the enemy, sending them crashing in the ground at break-neck speed. :*'Giga Wave': Basically, Dante concentrates magic into the center of both of his palms and then smashes them together. This creates a huge explosion around him. He has mainly used it to push his enemies away from him. *'Air Stream': A special pseudo-spell developed by Dante. It is created for the sole purpose of ending a fight instantaneously. The technique itself uses a large amount of magical energy. Because of that, Dante can only use it a couple of times. It works by compressing the raw magic into the soles of his feet and in the instant meant for movement, releases it, instantly transporting him from one space to the next. It is not to be confused with manipulation of space and time. It is simply too fast to be tracked by ordinary mages. The main weakness of this technique is its lack of flexibility. It can only be used to travel in a straight line, and after use, the mage must take a moment if he wants to shift directions. Dante has been known to use it the moment he enters Phantom King. It can be countered however, as Simon''' managed to spot the weakness and counter after seeing it a couple of times. :*'''Air Stream: Trickster: Basically, Air Stream in rapid succession. It is not so much of a technique as a strategy to help fix his need to stop in order to shift the direction. First, Dante calculates how many steps he would need in order to reach the opponent and what turns he should take to do so. After that, he begins his attack, once exhausting an Air Stream, he instantly performs another based on the direction he had calculated. *'Fusion Form': Basically Dante fuses his two forms, Giga Fist and Air Stream for even greater effect. Originally, it took some time before he could switch in between, but he has mastered the way to combine them. :*'AS:Trickster x Giga Impact': Dante combines the flexible movement of his Trickster form with the destructive power of Giga Impact, allowing him to hit a number of opponents. While it seems as though he had hit all of the opponents at once, he simply moves from target to target at top speed, hitting all of the opponents by the time Giga Impact has taken effect. Trivia * The form of Phantom King is taken from the character Eun Sung-min of the manwha Phantom King, by Kim Dal Young. * Phantom King's battle theme is Nikopol - Viral's Theme Category:Caster Magic Category:Zikimura